listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. Films * Alice (Resident Evil) * Lyta Alexander (Babylon 5) * Andros (Power Rangers) * Reiko Asakawa * Yoichi Asakawa * Freaky Student (accepted) * Neo (The Matrix) Television * Commander Adama (Battlestar Galactica) * Azazeal * Azazel (Supernatural) * Baby William * Belthazor * Billie Jenkins * Brianna Warren * Carol (Tomorrow People) * Chris Halliwell * Cornelia Hale * Brother Justin Crowe * Ella Dee * Kes (Star Trek) * Melinda Warren * Peter Petrelli * Paige Matthews * Penny Halliwell * Prudence Warren * Prue Halliwell * Richard Tyler (The 4400) * Sylar * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Literature * Carrie (novel) * Vampire Hunter D * Matilda Wormwood Video games * Anita * Athena Asamiya * Aya Kobayashi * Brooklyn Luckfield * Combine Advisor (Half-Life 2) * Dark Matter * Edgar Barrett (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat series) * Jack (Bioshock) * Jov Leonov (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat series) * Marlena Kessler (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Nicolas Wrightson (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Paula (Earthbound) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Raz (Psychonauts) * Ryusei Date * Sara Blake (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Silver the Hedgehog * Ness * Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Victor and Moritz (Evil Twins) (Crash Bandicoot series) * Devil Jin (Tekken series) * Kurtis Trent * Wei Lu (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) Comics DC universe * Abby Holland (comics) * Ace (comics) * Black Zero * Brainiac (comics) * Brainwave (comics) * Captain Comet * Crazy Jane * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus (DC Comics) * Faith (comics) * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * General Zod * Gorilla Grodd * Grifter * Hector Hammond * Isis (DC Comics) * Looker (comics) * Manchester Black * Match (DC Comics) * Maxima (comics) * Raven (comics) * Sapphire * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superwoman * Threshold (comics) * Tellus (comics) * Twilight (comics) * Typhoid Mary (comics) * Ursa (comics) Marvel universe * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Apocalypse (comics) * Armageddon (comics) * Blaquesmith * Bloodstone (comics) * Cable (comics) * Candra (comics) * Captain Universe * Cassandra Nova * Comet Man * Contemplator * Devil-Slayer (comics) * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange * Elektra (comics) * Elektro (comics) * Elias Bogan * Franklin Richards * Exodus (comics) * Gaia (Marvel Comics) * Gailyn Bailey * Gomi (comics) * Hellion * Hybrid (Marvel Comics) * Hyperstorm * Joey Bailey * Jean Grey * Leader (comics) * Legion (Marvel Comics) * Link (comics) * Madelyne Pryor * Makkari (comics) * Mandarin (comics) * Meggan * Mister M (comics) * Moondragon * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Nate Grey * Onslaught (comics) * Orwell (comics) * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Poltergeist (comics) * Professor X * Psionic (Mutant X) * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Rachel Summers * Saint Anna (comics) * Selene (comics) * Sersi * Sin (Marvel Comics) * Skein (comics) * Spellbinder (Marvel Comics) * Sprite (Eternal) * Stryfe * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Vulcan (Marvel Comics) Anime and manga * Abra evolutionary line * Alucard (Hellsing) * Akira * Brooklyn Luckfield * Cell (Dragon Ball) * Freeza * Lucy and Nyū * Mew and Mewtwo * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Tetsuo Shima * Sabrina (Pokemon) Miscellaneous * Angelique Bouchard Collins * Bludgeon (Transformers) * Deoxys * Deryni * Doctor (Doctor Who) * Doctor John Vattic * Michael Dorie * Gregor Eisenhorn * Elders (Charmed) * Isabel Evans * Max Evans * Fixx * Cheyenne Freemont * Gardevoir * Galaxy Master * Carter Ghazikhanian * Gideon (Charmed) * Alessa Gillespie * Golduck * Mikula Golubev * Googam * Billie Jenkins * Gil Hamilton * Tess Harding * Ralph Hinkley (The Greatest American Hero) * Cassandra "Cassie" Hughes (Hex) * Amber Hunt * Immacolata * Shola Inkosi * Ino Yamanaka * Jason Ironheart (Babylon 5) * Yumi Ishiyama * Anya Jenkins * Junko Aoki * Junkpile * K9999 * Kadabra * Karone * Kenshi * Sie Kensou * Ariella Kent * Kes (Star Trek) * Kinetix * Eiji Kisaragi * Mai Kobayashi * Kole * Kusuha Mizuha * Kyle (Kyle XY) * Endora Lenox * Tabitha Lenox * Lothor * Nancy Lu * Lugia * Alex Mack (character) * Tara Maclay * Madelyn Spaulding * Amy Madison * Mahnahmi Lynx * Matilda (novel) * Matthew Freeman * Lindsey McDonald * Metabarons * Mew (Pokémon) * Mewtwo * Michael Guerin * Miki Saegusa * Mindblast * Samara Morgan * John Murdoch (Dark City) * Niko (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) * Papermaster * Park Eun-Suh * Jack-Jack Parr * Peter Petrelli * Piccolo Daimaō * Captain Planet * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Professor Phobos * Prowl (Transformers) * Psi-Man * Psimon * Psions (Freedom City) * Psycho Mantis * Psyker * Gideon Ravenor * Razputin * Ripclaw * Rose Psychic * Willow Rosenberg * The Rowan * Madame Sanctity * Scanners * Archduke Sebassis * Tina Shepard (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) * Shirley the Loon * Silver the Hedgehog * Mister Sinister * Skeletor * Anakin Skywalker * Anne Sloane (Perry Rhodan) * Stranger in a Strange Land * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * The Source (Charmed) * Ryuji Takayama * Precia Testarossa * Thena * Towel-Headed Man * Triad (Charmed) * Tenma Tsukamoto * Cole Turner * Isabelle Tyler * Richard Tyler * Ultraa * Ultraman * Darth Vader * Cyvus Vail * Melinda Warren * Carrie White (Stephen King) * Wilhelm (Xenosaga) * Sam Winchester * Talia Winters (Babylon 5) * Leo Wyatt * Sadako Yamamura * Zankou * Zhane (Power Rangers) * John (Tomorrow People) * Kenny (Tomorrow People) * Peter (Tomorrow People) * Stephen (Tomorrow People) * Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) Tabitha Shepherd See also * Category:Dark Jedi * Category:Galerians series * Category:Jedi * Category:Star Wars Sith characters * List of fictional characters who can manipulate weather * List of fictional characters who can manipulate fire * List of fictional characters who can manipulate time * List of fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields * List of fictional characters who can generate and manipulate radiation * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds * List of fictional characters who can warp reality Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction